La Peste Negra
by Eowynd
Summary: En la torre de Astronomia de Howarts, hay una fantasma que sólo Draco y Ginebra pueden ver. ¿Qué haran cuando sepan que esta en sus manos el poder ayudarla? Podrán Gryffindor y Slytherin trabajar juntos sin matarse? Draco Malfoy x Ginebra Weasley
1. Chapter 1

"La Peste Negra"

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

By Geminis

Capitulo I

Torre de Astronomia

-Maldición! Que frío! -pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras ajustaba su telescopio en dirección a las pleyades, como parte de un trabajo con puntos extras para Astronomia. Lo único malo era que estaba comenzando el invierno y las noches se estaban colocando muy frías como para trabajar a gusto. Una vez ajustado el instrumento saco su pergamino, lo extendio sobre una mesa y luego saco su pluma, que gracias a un ingenioso hechizo jamás le faltaba la tinta, y comenzo a hacer sus anotaciones para terminar lo más pronto posible cuando una voz dijo

-si corres el telescopio 5 grados a tú derecha tendras una gran vista de marte -Draco se giro mientras decia

-no es de marte sobre quien tengo que hacer mí trabajo... -pero no pudo terminar la frase puesto que entonces noto que estaba hablando con el fantasma de una hermosa chica, de largos y lisos cabellos negros, ojos verdes y la tunica con el emblema de Slytherin, pero por el corte de esta Draco calculo que llevaba unos 50 años muerta.

-quién eres tú? -pregunto curioso puesto que llevaba casi 6 años en Howarts y nunca la había visto y estaba seguro puesto que recordaría a un fantasma que luciera asi

-permiteme que me presente, mí nombre es Eleanor Blackheart ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-mí nombre es Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto Eleanor, pero tengo una duda ¿cómo no te había visto antes?

-es fácil Draco, puedo llamarte asi? -este asiente- yo estoy encadenada a este lugar, no puedo recorrer ningun otro lugar de Howarts

-entiendo, pero nosotros tenemos clases aqui y aun asi no te habia visto

-porque ustedes tienen clases mas temprano de lo que yo suelo pasear, ademas yo soy un tipo especial de fantasma, no todos pueden verme, solo un Slytherin y un Gryffindor por cada generación. Tú eres un Slytherin ¿no? -dijo mirando el emblema de la túnica

-asi es, soy alumno de septimo año, pero tú debiste estudiar aqui hace unos 50 años, me equivoco?

-no, yo naci en 1923 y entre a Howarts en 1934, estudiaba con Dumbledore y MacGonagall, creo que ahora son director y subdirectora, cierto?

-asi es -dijo mientras trataba de continuar con su trabajo de Astronomia- y cómo fue que tu...?

-me mori? bueno según recuerdo era cerca de la media noche del año nuevo de mí último año en Howarts y que estaba en este balcón y luego... nada. Dicen que salte, pero yo no lo sé, no puedo recordar nada de esa noche. Supongo que por eso estoy encadenada a este lugar

-tiene sentido. Y cómo tienes que hacerlo para abandonar este lugar?

-para ir al cielo? Yo creo que cuando todo se aclare me podre ir en paz

-dijiste que solo un slytherin y un gryffindor podían verte, sabes porque?

-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que mí novio era Gryffindor. La vez anterior eran dos chicos muy especiales los que me veían, se llamaban Severus y Remus -Draco dejo caer su pluma al oir eso, sería posible..

-Severus y Remus? no serían Severus Snape y Remus Lupin, cierto?

-Oh, los conoces? Cómo se encuentran? Ambos necesitaban mucho cariño y compresión

-bueno, Snape es mí padrino y da pociones aqui en Howarts, y el profesor Lupin dio clases cuando yo estaba en tercero y regreso el año pasado a dar de nuevo el ramo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿porque dices que necesitaban comprensión? -eso último había captado la atención total de Draco

-ambos eran dos chicos muy solitarios. Remus se aislaba debido a su condición de hombrelobo y solía pasar aqui mucho tiempo hablando conmigo. Hasta que sus compañeros de cuarto, descubrieron su secreto y le dieron su apoyo. Eso lo ayudo mucho, eso y la chica pelirroja con la cual salía a escondidas en sus últimos dos años de escuela. Era una Slytherin -se adelanto a Draco

-y sobre el profesor Snape? qué hay con él?

-Severus es un chico que siempre ha sufrido mucho, su madre murio cuando era niño, su padre lo trataba como un perro, tenia pocos amigos y ademas los chicos de Gryffindor siempre lo molestaban, sobretodo un tal Potter y otro llamado Black. El pobre lo paso muy mal en Howarts, me sorprende que de clases aqui, aunque no de pociones ese era su don natural

-bien, ya termine con mí trabajo -dijo enrollando el pergamino y guardando el telescopio junto con la pluma--Eleanor?

-si? dime?

-puedo venir mañana en la noche? Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas

-por supuesto, me encantara tener a alguien con quien hablar, de hecho podrías mandarles saludos a ambos de mí parte?

-como tu quieras. Nos vemos mañana

-hasta luego Draco -se despidio el fantasma

Pocos días después de ese encuentro Draco se había encontrado asi mismo buscando información sobre Eleanor en la biblioteca de Howarts. El dato sobre la fecha de muerte había sido correcto, fue el 31 de diciembre de 1940 cuando había saltado de la torre. Su muerte había causado tal revuelo que la torre estuvo a punto de ser clausurada por petición de los asustados padres de todo el alumnado.

El otro dato, el de su novio, tambien era correcto, era un Gryffindor llamado Pierre Wornstrand. Luego había visto el anuario del '39 y se sorprendio de lo que allí decia sobre ella, había sido prefecta, buscadora y capitana del equipo de quidditch, la mejor alumna durante 4 años seguidos, ademas Draco pudo comprobar que era hermosa y muy inteligente ¿porque alguien asi se suicidaria? Sencillamente no hacia sentido y Draco comenzo a sospechar que había mucho más tras esa muerte. Por alguna razón Draco había empezado a sentir ganas de ayudarla a irse al cielo, no lo entendia ¿de cuando él era tan considerado con otros y sobre todo con fantasmas? Ni idea, tal vez era el hecho de que sólo él pudiera verla lo que generaría esta emoción. Ahora estaba en la biblioteca leyendo sobre fantasmas y había encontrado información muy interesante

_"Solo los espiritus de los magos pueden convertirse en fantasmas. Esto puede darse por varias razones" _

_-simple miedo por ir al más allá _

_-Muerte subita o violenta (asesinato o suicidio) _

_-asuntos pendientes en este mundo _

_-no estar conciente del hecho de haber muerto _

_-venganza y otros sentimientos que impiden el descanso _

_"Muchos de ellos quedan ligados a los lugares (o incluso solo a la habitación) donde murieron. Suelen llevar una replica de la misma ropa que llevaban cuando vivos" _

_"Sin embargo existe un tipo especial de fantasmas, que solo pueden ser vistos por algunas personas. No existe una razón en común a todos los que puedan verlos, cada uno depende del caso en particular. Algunas características de estos son" _

_-carecen de recuerdos sobre su vida en general y sobre su muerte en particular _

_-estan firmemente arraigados a su sitio de muerte, tanto asi que siguen el mismo recorrido aunque el sitio haya cambiado o incluso sido demolido _

_-la gran mayoría repite la escena de la muerte en la fecha aniversario, momento en el cual se pueden obtener valiosas pistas sobre su vida y los hechos que sucedieron esa noche (o día) _

_-a medida que se van descubriendo hechos, suelen recordar más detalles sobre sus vidas y/o sus muertes y también se despegan del lugar y son capaces de vagar por otros lados_

Draco en ese momento cerro el libro meditando sobre lo que acababa de encontrar, todo encajaba perfectamente con Eleanor y su situación. El dato del aniversario sería muy útil y comenzo a buscar una excusa para quedarse en Howarts para esas fechas. Miro su reloj y vio que ya era casi hora de la cena, asi que tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la salida de la biblioteca, cuando sintio que chocaba con alguien y sus libros caian al suelo

-fijate por donde andas -entonces se dio cuenta que era una chica y no una cualquiera, era Ginny Weasley, la hermana del comadreja amigo de Potter

-pues eras tú quien venía distraído Malfoy -dijo recogiendo sus cosas mientras que Draco hacia los mismo con lo suyo

-bah, obviamente todos los Weasleys son unos distraídos pobretones lo único a su favor es su origen

-no hables asi de mí familia! -le contesto Ginny- no somos pobres, pero tú si lo eres!

-¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? Estas loca o que?

-tal vez no tenga todo tú dinero, pero tengo una familia y amigos que me quieren a mí y no a mí dinero o que me temen, no como tú que tienes amigos idiotas o esos padre asesinos! -finalizo molesta. Draco solto sus cosas, la empujo contra unos estantes y colocando su varita en el cuello le contesto

-nunca te atrevas a volver a hablar asi sobre mí familia Weasley, claro, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias.-Ginny pudo ver un brillo de certeza en las dagas plateadas de Malfoy, lo que la hizo tragar saliva duramente

-no te atreverías

-no me provoques -luego apartandose un poco añadio- no entiendo porque creyo que debía darte el diario a ti, fue un desperdicio

-tú lo sabías? Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no dijiste nada?

En ese momento llego la bibliotecaria y los saco por escandalozos

Siguiente Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

"La Peste Negra"

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

By Geminis

Capitulo II

Torre de Astronomia

-es un maldito engreído -decia Ginny recargada contra la pared de una bodega abandonada del quinto piso. Durante la cena había podido notar y sentir como Malfoy la vigilaba y miraba constantemente y ella sin poder aguantar más salío corriendo del gran comedor hacia ese lugar

-quién es un engreído? -sono una voz suave a su espalda haciendola girarse hasta ver al fantasma

-hola Eleanor! Estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, es de Slytherin y es un antipatico egolatra

-yo no lo creo, tan sólo es un niño mimado por ser hijo único, aunque también es un chico muy solitario

-hablas como si lo conocieras Eleanor -dijo sorprendida Ginny

-él también puede verme -comenzo la fantasma- y he conversado con él desde algunas noches, no es un mal chico

-me sorprende que alguien asi pueda verte -dijo levantandose

-deberías darte tiempo para conocerlo, te sorprenderías si lo hicieras

-tal vez -contesto sacudiendose la tunica- ahora ire a la cocina a ver si logro encontrar algo de comer, me muero de hambre

-esta bien, yo ire a ver la clase de Astronomia, nos vemos Ginny -se despidio atravezando el muro

-nos vemos Eleanor -se despidio de ella para luego salir del cuarto y de la torre

-padre, porque viniste? Es muy arriesgado -decia Draco a su padre en el claro del bosque prohibido donde conversaban

-ya lo sé Draco, pero lo que tenía que contarte no puede ser dicho en un mensaje enviado por lechuza y menos atravez de las chimeneas porque estan vigiladas, por eso me apareci en Howarts

-y qué es tan importante? Acaso tiene que ver con...?

-asi es Draco, muy pronto darán comienzo las ceremonias de iniciación para ingresar a las filas del señor oscuro

-las ceremonias? creía que nos iniciarian a todos juntos

-esa era la idea original, pero los del ministerio estan trabajando horas extras y nos tienen muy vigilados, es muy riesgoso que los reunamos a todos asi que lo haremos por partes, pero no te preocupes, volvere a buscarte cuando todo este listo y sea seguro. Hasta entonces mí Dragón -dijo para luego desaparecer

-hasta luego padre -en ese instante oyo el crujir de una rama seca asi que sacando rápidamente su varita apunto hacia donde vino el sonido y grito- sal de ahi ahora mismo! -no pasa nada- muy bien tú lo quisiste! Crucia--

-no! espera! -grito Ginny saliendo de su escondite asustada y palida

-otra vez tú Weasley? -pregunto incredulo Draco- tú tienes un sexto sentido para llegar a donde no debes, cierto?

-es una casualidad... yo iba al castillo... y oí voces... y luego...

-espero que entiendas que ahora tengo que silenciarte -dijo elevando su varita en dirección a Ginny

-no! Es decir, yo no dire nada! lo juro! Puedes estar tranquilo! yo sé guardar muy bien un secreto -decia tratando de calmarlo

-el problema -dijo arrinconandola contra un árbol- es que no puedes confiar en un gryffindor, mira a Pettegrew por ejemplo, vendio a los padres de Potter para salvar su vida, vendio a Black para no ir a Azkaban y se mutilo para mantener al lord contento. Dime, qué prefieres? Cruciatus? Imperius? o Aveda Kedabra?

-Eleanor estaba equivocada, tú no eres un chico bueno, eres un... un asesino como tú padre, jamás podrías usar esas maldiciones tú... -Draco la interrumpio colocando un dedo en sus labios

-asi que tú puedes ver a Eleanor, no? Curiosa noticia y sobre tú duda, porque crees que a los mortifagos nunca les han podido probar algo, hay formas... siempre las hay

-pe..pero aún así, todos sospecharían...

-y porqué? El bosque esta lleno de criaturas peligrosas, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho

-Malfoy, por favor... no hablare, lo prometo -Draco se separo un poco de ella y como meditando por unos instantes dijjo

-no confio en ti, te voy a mantener vigilada para asegurarme de que cumpals con tú palabra, y creo que conozco la forma perfecta de hacerlo -mueve su varita al tiempo que dice- ¡¡Sirenita inchantem! -con lo cual una esfera de color amarillo salio de su garganta y se dirigio a la mano de Draco, sobre la cual se formaba un frasco de cristal, a donde entro la esfera

-qué hiciste? -pregunto Ginny, muy a su pesar, con curiosidad

-es el encanto de la sirena. Lo que esta aqui es una parte de tú voz, si intentas delatarme, este frasco se rompera en pedazos y la voz contenida se perdera al igual que la tuya... para siempre

-Malfoy -comenzo Ginny- yo, te propongo un trato

-y qué podrías ofrecerme Weasley?

-el otro día ví que tenías un libro de fantasmas, ¿quieres ayudar a Eleanor, no es cierto? Yo también quiero hacerlo, y creo que si trabajamos juntos podremos lograrlo

-y qué gano yo con ese arreglo? -dijo jugando con el frasco entre sus dedos

-puedes vigilarme y asegurarte que cumpla con mí parte hasta que... llegue el momento y tú a cambio me daras el frasco y desharas la maldición, de acuerdo?

-me lo pensare -dijo guardando el frasco en un bolsillo de la tunica- te avisare cuando decida algo al respecto. Nos vemos Weasley -luego de eso Draco salio como una sombra del bosque dejandola allí tratando de entender como se había metido en todo esto

Ginny estaba cenando en el gran comedor cuando una lechuza aterrizo frente a ella depositando una nota perfectamente doblada y escrita. La desdoblo con cuidado y la leyo

_"Torre de Astronomia. _

_Media noche. _

_Ven sola" _

_D.M._

Ginny doblo la nota con cuidado y la deslizo en un bolsillo de su túnica mientras levantaba la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco estaba flanqueado, como siempre, por Crabbe y Goyle, y no prestaba la menor atención a la mesa de Gryffindor. Termino de comer su cena y luego salio hacia el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año en la torre de Gryffindor, donde arreglo sus cosas para el día siguiente y fingio dormir para poder salir del cuarto poco antes de la media noche, cubierta con su capa, para ir al encuentro de Draco Malfoy

-hola Eleanor -saludo Ginny a la fantasma cuando se encontraron en la torre

-Hola Ginny ¿qué haces por aqui a estas horas?

-busco a Malfoy, lo has visto?

-si, esta en la bodega vacia del quinto piso. Entonces te esperaba a ti? Que curioso!

-si...bueno...voy a buscarlo. Gracias Eleanor -dijo subiendo la escalera

-espera yo te acompaño -le dijo colocandose a su lado mientras iban subiendo. Poco después estaban entrando al cuarto donde Draco estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea, que había encendido con fuego magico, revisando una serie de papeles y anotaciones con lo que había en el libro que sostenía en la mano.

-llegas tarde Weasley, toma esos diarios y ponte a leer. Hola Eleanor -Ginny se queda estatica sin entender que hacer hasta que Malfoy dijo

-a partir de este momento me ayudaras con mí busqueda para Eleanor y cuando terminemos te regresare tú voz y quedaras libre

-esta bien Draco... digo Malfoy -añadio cuando vio su expresión, luego se sento y comenzo a revisar los diarios. Eran de fechas anteriores y posteriores al salto de Eleanor y el libro que tenia Draco era un anuario de Howarts del año en que había muerto y parecia etar buscando concentrado algo en el.

-Eleanor, no recuerdas algo más de tú novio o amigos?

-creo que eramos del mismo curso, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta

-y yo qué tengo que buscar en estos diarios? -pregunto Ginny

-cualquier pista o hecho anormal que pueda servirnos

-esta bien -y asi fue como comenzaron con la busqueda de sospechosos (ninguno creia en el suicidio)

-ya no aguanto más -exclamo Draco en la bodega de la torre de astronomia

-qué sucede Draco? -le pregunto Eleanor

-todos me miran como si yo fuera el culpable de haber lastimado a la Weasley esa, y nadie parece creer mí versión de la historia

-nadie absolutamente? -le pregunto

-bueno solamente Severus y los chicos de mí mismo año y para hacerlo mejor la Weasley que no despierta en la enfermeria ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?

-y cuál es tú versión?

-en algún momento en la noche, mientras estaba en mí cuarto, note que había perdido mi ensayo de transfiguraciones y eso era grave, porque por primera vez escribi un ensayo muy bueno para la bruja de MacGonagall

-y qué hiciste entonces?

-comence a recordar todo lo que hice y decidi que debi perderlo en Cuidado de Criaturas magicas, asi que tome mí varita y un abrigo y me dirigi hacia el lugar donde tenemos clase. A poco andar escuche unos gritos y me acerque a ver y vi que era la Weasley siendo atacada por una clase de criatura, cerca de los limites del bosque prohibido

-y la atacaste?

-si, con un hechizo de fuego. Dio resultado y esta bestia escapo, entonces ella se giro y me vio para luego caer desmayada sobre el pasto

-y tú qué hiciste Draco?

-me acerque a ver, no porque me importara, pero no me convenia que estuviera muerta y yo fuera él único en la cercania del cuerpo, fue entonces cuando el semigigante aparecio y bueno... desde entonces no he tenido paz mental ni un sólo momento

-entiendo, pero qué hacia Ginny allí?

-creeme que soy el primero que quisiera saberlo -consulta su reloj y ve que es hora de la cena- bien, será mejor que vaya a cenar al comedor

-Draco, no tienes de que preocuparte, tú eres inocente y pronto todo se aclarara

-espero que tengas razón Eleanor. Hasta luego

-esto es genial! hasta cuando van a dejar de molestar -pensaba Draco mientras todos le ponian mala cara, en especial Ron, Harry y Hermione, pero de pronto todos comenzaron a mirar hacia la entrada haciendo que él tambien volteara a mirar y viera como Virginia Weasley entraba caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores, y le decia algo a Dumbledore, quien se levanto de su asiento y dijo

-jovenes, la señorita Weasley tiene algo que decir. Adelante por favor

-gracias. Bien, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Malfoy por haberme salvado de la criatura esa noche unos días atras -la cara de todos era de incredulidad absoluta, en especial la de los Gryffindor, entonces Ginny continuo

-la razón por la que me encontraba en el bosque era porque estoy trabajando en un proyecto especial de pociones para asi poder tomar pociones avanzadas el año que viene y para eso necesitaba el polen de una flor que solo abre de noche y que se encuentra en la entrada del bosque, entonces en algún momento aparecio esta criatura y me ataco, de no ser por que Malfoy se aparecio allí, yo no lo hubiera podido estar contando ahora

-muchas gracias señorita Weasley por contarnos lo que paso, y no se procupe estoy seguro que el profesor Snape tendra en cuenta estos hechos al revisar su trabajo -dijo Dumbledore- y como veran jovenes, creo que todos le debemos una disculpa y una felicitación al señor Malfoy por su actuación de esa noche. Ahora pueden continuar con su cena

Draco estaba gozando la cara de la santísima trinidad de Gryffindor, lease Harry, Ron y Hermione, ante la declaración de Ginny cuando noto que ella estaba frente a él

-qué quieres Weasley?

-darte las gracias nuevamente, ahora te debo mí vida

-ya estamos a mano, pero no te equivoques, no lo hice por ti

-esta bien, de todos modos gracias -y luego retomo su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor

-de nada, ahora Potter y el Weasel me deben un favor y una disculpa y me encargare de recordarselos personalmete -fue lo último que penso antes de continuar con su cena

Siguiente Capitulo

Anterior Capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

"La Peste Negra"

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

By Geminis

Capitulo III

Torre de Astronomia

Habían pasado algunas semanas de busqueda y habían logrado reunir varios detalles como el nombre de los amigos de Eleanor que eran: Jonathan Wornstrand (Griffyndor como su hermano Pierre), Antonella Vipollis (Ravenclaw), y Rowina Stradfort (Slytherin), junto con el muy interesante detalle de que todos (incluida Eleanor), excpeto Antonella, quien era de padre muggle y madre bruja, eran sangre limpia

-esto no puede ser casualidad -opino Draco- yo creo que conecta con el movil del crimen

-puede ser, según estos registros academicos ellos eran alumnos destacados en pociones, herbologia y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esta combinación puede resultar peligrosa

-espera un poco, creo que encontre algo interesante en este recorte de diario -dijo Draco comenzando a leer el parrafo- _"En horas de anoche dos jovenes fueron sorprendidos en una tienda tratando de subtraer diversos ingredientes, entre ellos polvo de Bicornio y lagrimas de Wraith. Fueron identificados como Pierre W. y Rowina S., ambos recien graduados de howarts hace un año. Los jovenes fueron puestos bajo custodia y se espera el resultado de las investigaciones"_

-qué es un Wraith Draco? -le pregunto Ginny. Antes Draco se habría molestado, pero desde que le salvo la vida esa noche, ella había insistido en que no podían seguirse llamando por su apellido y él, por alguna razón le había concedido que lo llamara por su nombre cuando estuvieran solos en la torre de Astronomia junto con Eleanor

-es un espiritu sin alma, esto no puede ser bueno, las lagrimas de Wraith se utilizan en magia oscura muy poderosa. Lo que sea que estaban tramando era algo muy grande y maligno

-Eleanor, algo de esto te suena familiar? -pregunto Ginny. Fue entonces cuando notaron que tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro para luego comenzar a murmurar

-no otra vez... ellos quisieron continuar la poción... con esa poción..

-qué poción Eleanor? Qué pretendian? -comenzo a preguntar Draco

-¡¡LA PESTE NEGRA! -dijo entre lagrimas antes de desaparecer

-espera Eleanor! -grito Ginny, entonces noto el rostro de incredulidad del Slytherin y dijo- Draco? qué pasa Draco? qué es la peste negra?

-es la poción creada por Salazar Slytherin para acabar con los muggles, la poción en si no tiene nombre, pero los muggles le pusieron asi por los sintomas de la enfremedad que les producia. Mato a la mitad de la población muggle de Europa durante la edad media hasta que le encontraron una cura

-insinuas que esos cuatro querían acabar con los muggles recreando la poción de Slytherin! Es horrible!

-y es la razón por la cual la mataron, ella los descubrio o tal vez incluso les destruyo la lista de ingredientes para impedirles terminarla

-por eso asaltaron la tienda, les faltaban los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir

-¿cómo habrán conseguido los ingredientes y la receta? -medito Draco

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es el hecho de que sabemos el motivo del crimen

-tienes razón. Ordenemos y vayamos a dormir, continuaremos después

-esta bien

Todo esto había pasado hacia unos tres o cuatro días y ahora ya era tiempo de ver a Eleanor recreando, como decia el libro, su muerte

-llegas tarde Ginny -le dijo Draco quien iba cubierto con un grueso abrigo. ella iba a alegar que no era cierto cuando algo en la voz y los gestos de Draco la detuvieron, no sabía porque, pero se veía diferente como... triste, si eso es posible en un Malfoy claro. En ese momento noto como un sobre blanco sobresalia de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo... y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Pronto llegaron a la parte más alta de la torre de astronomia (desde donde salto) y entonces Draco saco unos frascos y vacio su contenido por las paredes, piso y techo del cuarto para luego recitar un conjuro

-qué diablos estas haciendo Draco? -le pregunto Ginny medio asustada y medio curiosa

-conoces los pensaderos Ginny?

-es un jarron donde la gente guarda recuerdos e ideas, no?

-asi es, pero además permite que cualquiera pueda entrar a los recuerdos de esta persona y ver las cosas que sucedieron en alguna epoca, pero sin poder alterarlos ni alterar los sucesos pasados

-entiendo, pero no veo la relación

-con la ayuda de esta poción y del conjuro convertire este cuarto en una especie de pensadero gigante que nos permitira ver, escuchar y saber todo lo que este viendo Eleanor al recrear su muerte, de lo contrario solo la veriamos a ella sin enteder nada de lo que este haciendo -Ginny lo miraba asombrada y solo se le ocurrio preguntar

-cómo alguien tan inteligente como tú es amigo de dos neandertales como Crabbe y Goyle? -Draco hizo una especie de sonrisa torcida y le dijo

-pon un poco de estrategia, agregale algo de politica y conveniencia revuelvelo todo y tendras tu respuesta -Ginny solo bufo como respuesta a eso

Pocos instantes después un destello brillo por el cuarto haciendolo cambiar a como lucia 50 años atras asi que Draco dijo

-hora de la función Ginny. Ahi esta el caldero con la peste negra hirviendo -señalo el recipiente que hervía en medio del cuarto. En ese instante se abrio la puerta y entro Eleanor, se acerco al caldero y lo volteo sobre el piso, luego tomo unos papeles de la mesa, los rompio en pedazos que arrojo al liquido que corria por el piso con lo cual se deshicieron y los cambio por otros que dejo en el mismo lugar.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando entraron Pierre y Rowina y la descubrieron

-qué hiciste? -grito Rowina

-Todo nuestro trabajo esta perdido! Y es por tú culpa! -en ese instante Eleanor saco su varita y grito

-Destellus! -con lo cual un resplandor los encegecio y ella uso eso para escapar, pero poco después Pierre y Rowina la persiguieron escaleras abajo y Pierre grito

-¡IMPERIUS! -con esto Eleanor parecio entrar en una especie de trance y sus rostro quedo como en blanco, fue en ese momento cuando Pierre le ordeno saltar desde el balcón de la torre y Eleanor asi lo hizo.

con esto un segundo destello brillo en el cuarto haciendo que Draco y Ginny regresaran al cuarto normal

-maldito desgraciado! ¿cómo fue a quedar en Gryffindor? -Ginny estaba furiosa con lo que vio

-eso ahora ya no importa -dijo Draco mientras hechaba la mano al bolsillo y sacaba el frasco con la voz de Ginny haciendo caer el sobre blanco al suelo, pero rápidamente lo recogio y lo volvio a guardar- aqui tienes tú frasco Ginny- lo coloca en su mano y luego dice- sirenita inchantem finitem -con esto el frasco se deshizo y la voz volvio con Ginny

-entonces... esto... es el fin de nuestro trato?

-asi es, puedes irte ahora y hacer lo que quieras

-entonces, ese sobre es...

-hola muchachos ¿cómo estan? -dijo Eleanor

-bien, ya reunimos todas las evidencias y sabemos lo que paso esa noche -le dijo Draco

-de verdad? y que fue?

-descubriste a Pierre y los otros en su intento de recrear la poción llamada peste negra y esa noche volcaste el caldero y cambiaste la receta, pero fuiste descubierta por Pierre y Rowina y al tratar de escapar Pierre uso imperius y ya sabes lo que paso después

-muchas gracias -dijo con lagrimas en el rostro- ahora quisiera darles un regalo en agradecimiento -se dirige a una piedra de la pared la cual remueve y saca dos anillos de oro con forma de serpiente las cuales tienen dos piedras verdes en los ojos

-eran mios y de Pierre, pero quiero que ustedes lo tengan

-muchas gracias Eleanor -dijo Ginny colocandose el suyo en la mano izquierda mientras que Draco guardaba el suyo en un bolsillo y decia

-si, gracias, son muy elegantes

-qué pasa Draco? Te noto triste... -le dijo Eleanor

-nada importante solo recibi una carta de mí padre -dice mostrandole el sobre que tenia el sello Malfoy y el del señor oscuro. Eleanor parecio recordar algo

-Draco, dime que no es la misma carta que recibio Severus hace 20 años?

-porque lo preguntas Eleanor? -Draco se coloco un poco nervioso. Qué sabía Eleanor que él no?

-recuerdo claramente la noche que Severus recibio esa carta, estaba abatido, desconsolado, deprimido y muy triste, él no quería recibir esa carta del tal Voldemort

-y qué paso entonces? -pregunto Ginny con ansias

-creo que fue a hablar con Dumbledore y luego su padre lo llevo a ese lugar. Nunca fue el mismo luego de eso

-con Dumbledore? pero eso no tiene sentido -murmuro Draco

-Draco, y si vamos con Snape? o con Dumbledore? Ellos podrían ayudarte

-Ginny -se giro quedando frente a frente para luego tomarla de los hombros- esto no te concierne, asi que por favor no te involucres

-pe..pero Draco... yo quiero ayudarte...

-es muy peligroso, después de lo que paso contigo en tú primer año no te conviene involucrarte con mortifagos o Voldemort, no eres santo de su devoción precisamente

-ya lo sé, pero que puedo hacer para ayudarte? -le pregunto levantando la vista, dejando ver sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello

-ya lo hiciste Ginny -ella lo mira sin comprender y él la abraza y la estrecha más contra su cuerpo- eres la única que me ha mostrado autentica preocupación y afecto por mí. Eso lo voy a recordar siempre, no importa lo que pase

-Draco, porque dices eso? -por respuesta el slytherin la beso dulcemente en los labios para luego separar sus bocas y alejarse un poco de ella mientras sacaba con disimulo la varita de su bolsillo apuntandola a la espalda de Ginny

-Draco?

-lo siento Ginny ¡Obliviate! -un destello golpeo a Ginny en la espalda y la hizo desmayarse. Draco la tomo en brazos, la llevo a un rincon del cuarto donde la cubrio con su abrigo y la dejo allí

-porque lo hiciste Draco? -le pregunto Eleanor

-porque no quiero que nada le pase a mí angel pelirrojo -le da un suave beso en los labios para luego levantarse y decir- hay cosas que no cambian y otras que aunque quieran no pueden cambiarse. Adios Eleanor, cuidala bien

-Adios Draco -dijo soltando una lagrima por el Slytherin

OWARI (FIN)

Anterior Capitulo


End file.
